Crush
by HesMines
Summary: Ten years ago, Kelly saw her mother's murder. She isn't always haunted by the past. Sometimes, she's just a normal teenage girl with a best friend who will always been there. Random. Fluffy.


**I wanted to write a happy Kelly and Maddie fic, so I'm writing a happy Kelly and Maddie fic! Quite pleased so say that this one is all nice and fluffy and friendship-y.**

**This one's split two ways. Tonyandzivaforever – I told you you were getting a nice happy friendship fic and the other one was just depressing, so tada! nice and fluffy fic. KTMrshall – she is an amazing friend (even if you do stress me out sometimes :P) and she put the idea in my head. (And no, this doesn't mean I like our 'Mr. Lawson'. Since when has married with two kids appealed to a 17 year old girl? Well, ****other**** than those two sisters we know…)**

**This one's set before **_Ghosts_**, but was written after it. It's about three weeks after Maddie arrives in DC to be exact. Oh, and ex-wives one through three didn't happen – Gibbs met Jenny when Kelly was ten. And Gibbs is still a marine (not that there's such a thing as an **_**ex**_**-marine!)**

* * *

><p>"Right, c'mon, spill." Kelly grinned evilly at her best friend as she sat down on the sofa.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maddie replied evenly, refusing to make eye contact with Kelly as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table. It was their Friday night ritual. It didn't matter if they had homework or work the next day or whatever, every Friday they would be in one of their houses with popcorn and a movie.

Tonight they were at Kelly's new house in Georgetown. After so many years of living on base, it was a strange phenomenon for both girls. They'd grown accustomed to marines everywhere, high security and lots of rules. The automatic feeling of safety that went with it was the first thing they missed. However, they knew it wasn't practical for the Director of NCIS to live on base, and because Jenny had never been 'one of the wives' they weren't really missing out on much.

"Mr. Lawson." Kelly announced as the opening credits for Alice in Wonderland rolled onto the screen. Three weeks ago they had decided they wanted to re-watch the classic Disney films. All of them. Well, except Bambi, for obvious reasons. Smirking, she turned The Look she'd picked up from her father onto Maddie as she added, "You think he's hot."

"I do not!" Maddie protested, but her growing blush seemed to say otherwise. After opening and closing her mouth for a few seconds, she finally settled on, "This is because I laughed at you for liking my cousin isn't it?"

"No, of course not." Kelly smirked, sounding far too innocent for Maddie's liking. While Kelly turned back to the screen and seemed to be immersed in the film, Maddie kept glaring at the brunette. She knew there was no way the other girl was just going to let it lie… "This is because I've spent the last three weeks trying not to laugh at you while you fall over yourself and gaze dreamily into his –"

Kelly was cut off by Maddie's embarrassed squeal, and turned around to see the blonde hiding her face in a cushion. Grinning, she continued, "It's not like anyone else would notice. They don't know you well enough. C'mon, Tyler, admit. You're never that quiet around a guy unless you like him. Remember Commander Dylan's son…"

"No." Maddie squeaked into the pillow, trying to get a handle on her embarrassment. Why the hell did her best friend have to be able to read her like a book?

"Really?" Kelly was having trouble getting her words out now because she was laughing so hard, "We were fifteen, he was nineteen and just back from basic training. You kissed him at midnight at the New Year's party _despite_ the fact he had a girlfriend back in Miami –"

"What about DiNozzo?" Maddie countered, finally pulling her face from her pillow. She laughed at the look of horror that appeared on Kelly's face and they way her eyes darted towards the door despite the fact they were home alone. Tony and Jenny had worked together for years. He had been the senior field agent when Jenny got her first team, and he had taken over the team when Jenny was promoted to Deputy Director. When Jenny got the top job, one of her first missions was to add DiNozzo to her team in DC – it had taken a lot of convincing, but he finally agreed to take over the MCRT. "I saw that hug at their joint leaving party!"

After gaping at her friend for a few seconds, Kelly burst out laughing and a moment later Maddie joined in. Eventually, they stopped laughing. At some point Kelly had fallen off the sofa and landed on her back next to the coffee table, making them laugh even harder. Sitting up, Kelly wiped away her tears and giggled when she saw she had mascara and eyeliner on her hands. Pulling herself back onto the couch shook her head and smiled, "I don't think we've laughed that much since we shut you in Bethany's closet."

"God, her mum must've thought we'd lost it!" Maddie chuckled, clasping a hand over her mouth. It was the last real memory they had of California, other than packing up and leaving. Bethany's birthday was two days before Kelly was due to ship out, so it kind of doubled as 'one last laugh'. At some point, when they'd all been high on sugar, Bethany had decided it seemed like a good idea to see if Maddie could fit inside the closet. Her mom had come in ten minutes later, asking them what pizzas they wanted ordered, only to find five girls sprawled about the floor in hysterics while one of them was missing.

"_Erm…girls…" Bethany's mom asked carefully as she went to walk back out the door. "Where's Maddie?"_

_They all looked at each other, their laughter doubling. Bethany, struggling for breath, looked up at her mom innocently and answered, "She went to Narnia."_

_Then, Maddie's muffled voice came from the closet, "Hi, Mrs. S…."_

"Yes, okay, I think he's hot." Maddie finally mumbled, picking up the cushion and burrowing her face in it. "And he's not that much older than us so it doesn't count."

"Oh it _so_ counts." Kelly laughed, retrieving the popcorn from the table. Grabbing a handful, she threw it at Maddie and added, "But I can't really blame you."

At this, Maddie's head snapped up and she raised an eyebrow at the brunette. She regarded the girl carefully as she continued with her story. Maddie knew Kelly was telling the truth, she just couldn't figure out who it was. "You know that PE student…the one who's twenty, not the one in his thirties." Maddie nodded in affirmative. "He's hot. And he looks good when he's all hot and sweaty and panting after a basketball game with the boys…he could've been a marine." Kelly trailed off with a dreamy look in her eyes, but she caught herself before she went too far. Popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth she added, "He's yummy."

Maddie's jaw dropped at her friend's admission. It was a standing joke that it was always Maddie who fell for the men she wasn't supposed to. With the exception of the crush on DiNozzo, Kelly had been an absolute angel on the dating front. "Kelly Gibbs, what the hell would your mother say?"

"Which one?" Kelly laughed, turning on the sofa to face Maddie. She crossed her legs under her as she thought about her answer. Not that Maddie expected one. "Shannon would probably react the same way as Dad would – pure horror at the fact I actually _have_ those feelings. Jenny…she'd probably laugh at me and say something along the lines of 'I always knew you'd have a thing for guys in authority'. But I think if she found out about Tony she'd lock me in my room forever and transfer him to Rota. Just to be on the safe side."

Shaking her head Maddie added, "Mom would probably pull me outta history."

That conversation was one which most people didn't expect them to have. Shannon Gibbs was taboo with a lot of people. They wanted to know what happened, but they didn't want to set either girl off. What they didn't realize was that Shannon was still very much a part of their lives. She was in their memories – where she belonged. And when they looked back, it wasn't always with sadness. After the first year they had begun to remember all the good things and not just _that_ minute.

The only time it was an issue was in the weeks surrounding the anniversary. And Kelly sometimes got a little touchy about the important things – sweet sixteen, high school, first prom dress, her first date. She loved Jenny, but that was because Jenny didn't try to be Shannon. She was a Mom in her own right.

And books like _The Lovely Bones_ were strictly forbidden. Neither girl made it past chapter five - that was just _too_ close to the bone.

"Because that would be _such_ a disaster." Kelly rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the film. "You _really_ need history to become a vet…" She was suddenly distracted by something flashing on the screen and her head snapped towards it. Tilting her head to the side in confusion and looking a little like a spaniel, Kelly added, "Maddie, when did we get to his point in the film?"

Turning to look at the screen, Maddie realized they'd gotten to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party without even realizing it. "Not a clue…wanna go back to the start?"

"Hell yeah." Kelly agreed as she leant forward to grab the remote. "I want to sing along!"

* * *

><p><em>Me: aw damn you caught me out :$ yeah I'm totally secretly crushing on my teacher! :O <em>

_Katie: haha! It's not the first time somebody's had a crush on their teacher so you're fine :P_

_Me: __aw ino that :L [name] was one of them! She __did__ actually fancy him for ages! I was like lol. But seriously, he's my teacher…its kinda creepy thinking of him like that. And he's married…with two kids…_

_Katie: And he supports Celtic_

_Me: …Nice to see where your priorities lie._

**^^That's where this fic came from!**

**Not too sure about the ending tbh, but I didn't really want to keep going on and on…**

**HesMines xx**


End file.
